Hetalia Ships
by RiotPug
Summary: Hetalia shipping stories! Just some stories about Hetalia ships.
1. Prussia x Canada

Chapter 1

PruCan

Gilbert wandered aimlessly around the park, his combat boots flinging up snow with each step. Soft, white flakes drifted around him, sinking and melting into his platinum blonde hair.

A few kids ran past him, playing tag. Their excited yowls echoing and flowing with the crisp winter wind.

Gilbert rose his hand, adjusting his scarf tighter to block out the cold that threatened to prick his pale skin. Soft clouds of vapor rose from his mouth as he breathed out. He parted his jaws, opening his mouth to breathe out a yawn, his palm just hovering over his lips.

The peace was ruined as loud barks and pawsteps reverberated in his ears, and he was suddenly tackled by a giant, white dog.

A long, slobbery, warm tongue ran up and down his face, covering it in saliva. His nose scrunched up as he nudged the dog off of his body.

The dog whined loudly as a collar slipped over its head and onto its neck.

"Ah! I am so sorry for my dog, he gets kind of excited near people." The owner of the dog said assiduously, his hand held tightly on a maple leaf-patterned leashed.

"Kesesese~ Don't worry, I'm- Holy shit, Birdie?" Gilbert gaped at the familiar man.

"Gilbert? What a surprise, haha." Matthew said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Gilbert said, standing up and brushing himself off.

Matthew glanced away. "Well, surprise surprise, I've been living here for quite a bit, now. Almost three years." He turned back to Gilbert, flashing him a small smile. "I should be saying that. What're you doing here, eh?"

"Moved here for college, and West wanted to visit his boyfriend here." Gilbert smirked.

Matthew chuckled loosely, "Let me guess, Feliciano?"

"Yep! Luddy was so awkward confessing his love to poor Feli." Gilbert snickered, remembering his younger brother's flushed face. "Since we're talking about Lud, well, do you have a place I could stay in?" Gilbert said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes, infact I do. If you do not mind me asking, why do you need a place to stay?" Matthew stared at him curiously.

"Aaaah, a totally unawesome reason..." Gilbert began, his own face heating up, "West unawesomely kicked me out of the house." Gilbert chuckled bitterly.

"Ah! How unfortunate." Matthew said, his violet eyes widening with concern, "I happen to live with myself, so if it's alright with you, you can stay at my house for a bit, eh?"

"Hell yes! Birdie, your an awesome life saver, Kesesese!" Gilbert said, walking beside Matthew, who began leading the albino to his house.

When they had gotten into the house, Matthew placed his shoes in the hall, hung up his coat, and trotted over to the stairs. "If you're going to stay in my house, you'll have to follow some rules." Matthew said sternly, his face tightening fervently, placing his hands on his hips in a way Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at. _How cute._

"First, please do not play loud music. I work pretty late. Second, don't touch my maple syrup. Third, the fee is 50 dollars a day." Matthew said, apathetically.

"50 dollars?!" Gilbert choked. If he had water in his mouth, he totally would've done a spit-take.

"Kidding. No rules. Just don't break anything or be loud." Matthew adjusted his glasses, heading upstairs to give Gilbert a tour.

After touring the whole house, Matthew apointed Gilbert his room, then slipped into the kitchen to cook up some pancakes.

Gilbert sat at the mahogany wood table, glancing at Kuma who was staring at him. "Hallo, Eisbär Hund." He stuck his tongue out at the large white dog. Kuma's tail began to wag, his tongue lolling lazily out of his mouth as he tilted his head.

"Alrighty, sir awesome Gilbert, here's your cake o' the pan. Enjoy." Matthew placed a plate of two pancakes in front of Gilbert whos eyes brightened.

"Kesesese, Birdie! Your awesome pancakes are the best!" Gilbert winked at the Canadian. Matthews face heated up, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks and he hurried over to his own seat.

"Hey, Birdie! Where's Alfred, isn't he like, always with you?" Gilbert said with a mouth full of pancakes in his mouth. He lifted his fork and shoved in more.

Matthew inwardly cringed, "He went to Japan for the rest of the month to visit this Japanese guy he really likes."

Gilbert smirked. "Well, I guess me and Alfred are pretty alike."

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Matthew stuttered, his face glowing pink. "And it's Alfred and I..." He added, muttering.

"Kesesesese! I've come to visit someone I really like. His name starts with an M and ends with a W."

Matthew twindled his thumbs, embarassed.

 _Scraaape!_ Gilbert pushed his chair back, standing up and strolling over to the ruffled Canadian. He swept his hand gently underneath his chin and turned Matthew's head towards him.

The space between their faces grew smaller as Gilbert leaned in and placed his lips over Matthew's, feeling the blonde tense at the sudden contact. Matthew, frozen with shock, widened his eyes and hesitated.

Gilbert pulled away from the awkward and sloppy kiss, straightening himself and smirking at the flustered other. "Sorry 'bout that, Birdie. Totally unexpected. I couldn't help but kiss your cute face!" Gilbert reached over, placing his hands on Matthew's rosy cheeks, and squishing his face.

"I-I... It's alright, heh.." Matthew huffed.

"So uh, I guess it's the right time now..." Gilbert started. Matthew looked up at him.

"I should come clean and say... That I, the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, really like you, Matthew Williams. Not platonically, romantically. And I really want to be with you, despite this confession being awkward, I have really liked you for awhile and I hope you feel the same." Gilbert breathed out.

"I-I... Hmph... I have really liked you too!" Matthew said quickly, the air dense with ungainly uneasiness.

"Whoo!" Gilbert cheered, pulling Matthew into a tight embrace, "Hell yes, LET'S BE HOMO!" Gilbery yowled in his ear.

Matthew winced. "Hahaha, yes."

"KESESESESE! Our relationship will be totally cliché and awesome!" Gilbert said, swinging Matthew forwards, then leaning back, causing Matthew to dip back like they were dancing.

They spent the rest of the day doing a feeble try at a dance, and eating pancakes.

Like a normal couple.

Right?


	2. Romano x Luciano

2p! x 1p!

Suggested by Guest

{CONTAINS SWEARING AND IMPLICIT SEXUAL BEHAVOUR!}

Romano scowled, his damn fratello was at a meeting, and of course two representatives weren't allowed today, so he had to stay at home and do nothing.

He wandered around the house, wondering what to do. He entered the attic, feeling sentimental enough to dig around in the useless boxes filled with pointless, old stuff.

After finding a way up into the attic, he crouched down in front of a box and began sorting through it.

An aged doll, a painting of a pink bunny, a few old dresses, clothes, a few push brooms, dust, glasses, dinnerware, bowls, and other old things.

But what caught his attention was a mirror. A shiny, new-looking mirror, not a single speck of filth or dust covered its glossy, fresh surface.

Romano blinked. He reached over, brushing his fingertips along the silver frame holding the glass protectively. _How on earth was this thing so new-looking? And why did Veneziano just stash this up here?_ He pondered, picking up the mirror, resting it on his lap.

"Ciao, motherfucker!" A loud, italian voice boomed.

Romano jumped, tensing. He stared at the mirror, which now held not a reflection of himself, but a darker look-alike of North Italy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Romano spat, precariously leaning the mirror against the wall.

"Second player Italy! Or 2p North Italy, whatever floats your boat. But you can call me Luciano! Luciano Vargas. But don't you dare call me Luci! What is the name of the sexy Italian in front of me?" Luciano purred.

 _What the actual-_ "Why should I tell you?" Romano barked, glaring suspiciously at the mirror's reflection-thing.

"Tut tut, playing hard to get, are we?" Luciano smiled wryly, "Well, I'm pretty good at catching if I do say so myself." He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and much to the disturbance of Romano, it was splattered with a substance that Romano guessed was blood.

"Now, dear stranger, i'd rather not hurt your cute face, but if you wont tell me? Then I guess your face and my knife would be good friends."

"Jesus christ, god damn bastard, fine!" Romano snapped, hiding the slight fear that ran down his spine. "South Italy Romano, or Lovino Vargas." He huffed.

"Lovely! An excellent name for a useful person." Luciano chuckled, his fingers tightening around the handle of the knife, his gloves breaking off pieces of dried blood as he twindled it around.

"Useful? What the hell does that mean?" Romano glowered.

"Oh, nothing, darling~" Luciano hummed.

"It obviously means something if you said it!"

"Nope~"

"Stupid bastard!" Romano spat, standing up and walking away from the mirror.

"Aw, love! Where are you going? I thought we had something going on!" Luciano wailed dramatically, "Don't you dare leave me!" He added darkly.

Romano ignored him, disppearing down the stairs, and closing the attic.

"Who put drugs in my pasta?" Romano mumbled.

"Are you saying I'm just a part of your imagination?!"

Romano yipped, jumping.

"Aww~ Little Lovi is so cute when he's scared, perhaps we should see more of that side of him?" Luciano said, striding over to him, placing the blade of the knife up to Romano's neck, the metal just barely piercing his skin.

"What are you doing-"

"Ve, fratello~ I'm baaack!" Veneziano's voice rang throughout the house. "Fratello?"

Italy searched the house, there wasn't a sign of Romano any where! "Perhaps he wants to play hide-and-seek?" He pondered. "Yes! Then let us play hide-and-seek!"

He skipped off, searching the house yet again, opening cupboards, checking behind doors and under beds and stairs, and even searching out side. Still no sign of Romano.

"Ve fratello! I give up, you win! Please stop hiding, you're worrying me!" He wailed, flailing his arms desperately. "Ve Germany heeeeelp! I can't find mio fratello!" He ran out of the house, heading to Germany's.

"W-what the hell do you want from me?"

"Ooh, nothing much~ I just want one simple thing."

"And what is that?"

"You."

A blush spread across Romano's cheeks, warming up his face. "Ch-chigi... F-fuck you..." He spat.

"With pleasure~" Luciano purred, pecking a kiss on Romano's nose.

Romano shifted in the chair, the ropes digging into his skin, burning and scraping.

"Non in that sense, chigi!" Romano scowled, having the giant urge to slap the smirk off that bastard's face, "Why do you want me? Couldn't you go for my annoying brother?"

"He's too big of a coward. He's scared of me. He's not as cute as you. And that's just weird." Luciano climbed onto Romano's lap, straddling the tied-up nation.

"It's still weird even with me!" Romano gritted his teeth together, flexing his reddened hands and fingers, made red by his struggle to untie his body from the rope.

"How so?" Luciano leaned in close, feeling Romano's tight breaths on his face, their lips adjacent.

"B-Because you said my "2p" was your-your brother, and that makes it weird..." Romano stuttered out, put off-guard by Luciano's sudden closeness.

Luciano chuckled, running his fingers along Romano's flushed cheeks, his leather gloves gently tickling the soft, squishable skin.

He pressed his lips to Romano's, the intimacy startling the 1p Italian. Romano's body tensed, his fingers locking, his muscles stiffening and his eyes widening. His whole body froze, and he sat there unmoving as Luciano's lips pushed his head against the backrest of the chair.

Luciano pulled away, smirking. "Ah, true love! I am completely smitten by how cute you are!" He clapped his gloved hands together, gazing into the fiery green-brown eyes surrounded by slightly tanned olive skin, with a head of dark brown hair falling just to his ears, the back of his hair swept down the back of his neck. The wayward curl was shrivelled, and when Luciano pinched it in between his fingers, Lovino's face flushed a brighter red, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth twisting as he struggled to hold in a moan.

"Don't touch the curl!" Lovino hissed.

"Why not? I wanted to see your reaction.~" The 2p said, slipping off of Romano's lap.

"Where the hell are we, anyways?" Romano scowled, opening his eyes and glancing around the dark, dim-litted room.

"In my basement!" Luciano said cheerfully.

"your basement!?" Romano hissed. "Why are we in your basement? HOW are we in your basement?"

"Right, right, you boring 1ps aren't allowed in the 2p world. Fine, I'll take you back. Only if you don't tell anyone about this." Luciano threatened slyly, his magenta eyes gleaming with malice.

"Fine whatever, just take me back to my house..." Romano mumbled.

"Sì!"

 _Thump!_

The next few days whenever Romano was alone in the house, Luciano would visit, flirt, try to convince Romano to come into the mirror, watch Romano, and sit there boredly waiting for him to get home.

"Loviiiii!" Luciano said to a passing Romano who headed to the kitchen. Luci was stuck in a mirror in the hallway, and would bother poor South Italy since this was a main hallway, and where ever you wanted to go, you had to go through his hall.

"What do you want, creepy bastard?" Romano growled as he opened the fridge door, crouching down to take out a plastic container filled with pasta.

"Ti amo~" Luciano smirked.

Romano's face flushed, and he shoved the container into the microwave, setting the timer for 1 minute, then starting it. He looked away, crossing his arms, "anch'io ti amo..." He muttered.

"What's that? I can't hear you from over here!"

"Ti amo..." He said a bit louder.

"I'm old and going deaf, yer going to have to say it louder!"

"ANCH'IO TI AMO!" He barked.

"Good." Luciano said darkly, "I was hoping I could subue you into saying you love me, but I guess it'll have to wait."

"V-vaffanculo..." Romano spat, glaring at Luciano who sat innocently in the hallway mirror, twirling a knife.

 **A/N: Thank you very much to** **Guest** **for suggesting this! I vow to write the other suggestion soon.**

 **I promised myself I would write this yesterday... But of course, I'm bad at keeping promises.**

 **And I'm sorry if this isn't what you're looking for! D :**

 **~RiotPug**


	3. Germany x Italy

He stood in shin-deep water, the liquid waving along his legs as he wandered around venice, slipping past visitors and citizens, rounding corners as old buildings towered overhead, casting a shadow over him. If he looked up, the bright blue sky could be seen, a few clouds dappling the vast space above.

North Italy Veneziano waded through the water, glancing around as a few Italian citizens pushed their way through, grumbling curses. Italy smiled softly, the sight reminding him of his older brother who tended to insult others and string out colourful curses.

He continued on, heading to a town square. People passed to and fro, talking to others and wishing that the water would return to normal.

Italy paused for a moment, and continued hsi trek to his house. Once he got there, he swung open the door and stepped inside, a few splashes of water dripping off his soaked boots. He closed the door, entering the kitchen where South Italy Romano was stirring some sauce, grumbling about hoping that a certain spainard would leave him alone at the meeting. Italy greeted his brother with a jolly hello and slipped over to a pot where spaghetti noodles were cooking, and glanced at the bubbling water inside, steam rising and covering a layer of moistness along the walls. Italy took the pot and emptied the contents into a filtering dish that was laying in the sink.

He picked up the filter and poured the noodles onto two plates, putting the rest in a container, which he placed in the fridge. Romano carried the sauce pot over and poured some onto one plate of spaghetti, and did the same with the other. He also put the sauce into a container, which went into the fridge.

The two brothers sat down at the table, quietly eating the dinner.

Romano glanced up at Italy, who was twirling his fork around in the noodles. The latter looked tired, slight dark circles were visible under his eyes. The Acqua Alta was really taking a toll on him. Who knew when it the flooding could get serious? He hoped that none of the next floods would be as bad as the one in 1966.

After finishing, the brothers washed their plates. "Ve, fratello!" Italy beamed, waving his hands in the air to attract his brother's attention. "I'm going over to Germany's house!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Romano huffed. "Go hang out with the potato bastard..."

Italy pulled the other into a hug, squeezing Romano's shoulders and nuzzling his cheek. "Lovi~ Ti amo!" He gushed.

Romano scowled, mumbling a quiet "Ti amo" back, pushing him off. Italy bid goodbye and skipped out of the house, pulling his boots off and wading through the water. Dark, gloomy storm clouds were casted overhead, creating shadows on the ground. Rain poured from them, spitting into the water and pounding softly against windows, roofs and walls. People hurried to their destinations, kicking up water in their wake.

Italy sighed, smiling. He skipped on, exiting Venice, and making his way over to Switzerland. He heard a gunshot, and a patch of dirt and grass flew up near his feet. Italy jumped in surprise, despite crossing Switzerland's border a lot to see Germany. He heard a distant shout of "Get off my land, Italy!" and he quickly began stuttering and picking up the pace.

"Very sorry, Switzerland! I'm just very calmly going to Germany's house! Sorry!" He wailed, breaking into a sprint as the blonde began shooting his sniper faster.

He reached the border, sighing loudly. He continued his way over to Germany's house, humming a soft tune. He got to the house and opened the door, calling out. "Germany~ I'm ho-ome!" He giggled, closing the doors and skipping further into the house. He swurved down a hallway and entered a room where his friend was hunched over a table, the scratching of pen against paper reverberated around the room. A pile of papers was sitting to the right of Germany, and to his left was a smaller pile.

Italy hopped over to Germany, placing his hands on the other's shoulders and leaning to see what he was doing.

Germany flinched slightly, turning to glare at the Italian nation. His crystal blue eyes swirled with annoyance and exhaustion.

"Ve~ Germany, how long have you been in your office?" Italy asked, raising his hand and brushing the tip of his index finger against his bottom lip.

Germany turned to the clock, squinting to look at the hands. "For... five hours." He turned back to Italy, his jaw tightening as th Italian's face lit up with surprise.

"Germany! You shouldn't tire yourself out!" He grabbed the German's hand, and much to the other's surprise, pulled him out of the chair and into the hallway. Italy pulled him into the kitchen, forcing Germany to sit down at the table. "You sit here, okay? I'm going to make pasta!~" He beamed brightly, hurrying into the kitchen. Germany sat there, and let out a sigh. He rested his hands in his lap and closed his eyes... It was rather nice to have a break...

After the pasta was done, Italy laid the plate down in front of his friend, sitting down in the chair across from him. He smiled, watching as Germany ate. His curl unconsciously forming into a heart-shape. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest, sending a pleasant, spark throughout his body. He waited until Germany was finished eating, then pulled the Germanic nation out of the house, much to the other's hesitance. But he loosened himself and gave up after the Italian flashed a cute-looking face, his honey-coloured eyes widening and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. " _Germany, it's not good to stay cooped up in your house, you need to get out!_ " is what he had said, his cheeks puffing up and his eyes pleading.

They were walking around the town of Kreuzberg, and despite Germany being familiar with the streets, he still smiled as Italy skipped alongside him, glance to and fro at the buildings and store windows like a little kid. After around an hour of walking, the two sat down at a park bench, only a few people were at the park, and none were around them.

Germany took the opportunity to turn to Feliciano. He placed a hand on Italy's chin, directing the other's face so they were looking at each other. Germany quickly leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Italy's, pulling him into a strong kiss. He saw Feliciano's eyes widen, but he didn't move away.

After a few more seconds, he pulled away, a light blush colouring his cheeks. "Italien, ich liebe dich." He said sternly, looking at Italy, who quickly recovered and smiled softly. "Ti amo anch'io, Germania!" He chirped, smiling.


End file.
